


误会

by fsc0106



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsc0106/pseuds/fsc0106
Relationships: 豪情雅致
Kudos: 7





	误会

误会

任豪在众目睽睽之下被刘雅扇了一巴掌。

他在不笑的时候本就是一张冷面。此刻才被人扇了一耳光，自然黑着脸。一只手插在兜里，沉着嗓子说话有几分咬牙切齿的味道

“你发什么疯？”

刘雅瞧着也气，白皙面被ktv热气蒸的红了一团，看在任豪眼里就是个气鼓鼓的白团子，倒也没什么威慑力。

她朝任豪伸出手，似乎没想废话

“手机。”

旁边一群人围成一团，有人试图劝

“嫂子…是不是有什么误会？”

刘雅上挑的狐狸眼很轻的瞥了那人一眼，然后跟没听见似的跟任豪重复了一遍

“手机给我。”

周围人从来没见过一向温柔的刘雅这么生气，估摸着出了大情况。虽然八卦之心熊熊燃烧，但到底都是识趣的，各自寻了理由也就散了。

偌大一个ktv包房瞬间就只剩下刘雅和任豪还在站着对峙。屏幕上被定格住的画面还是失恋阵线联盟那首歌三个人略显滑稽的舞姿。

有点讽刺。

任豪气极反笑，一把扯过刘雅伸出的手想把人往怀里拉。刘雅一时不察，过去的时候双双没站稳，一齐载进柔软的沙发里。刘雅手撑起来些，瞪着大眼睛就急着控诉

“你故意的！”

任豪到完全没想这事儿了，离的太近，刘雅身上淡淡的香气勾的他心痒的很。他只当刘雅是嗔怪卖娇，一只手把玩着刘雅的发丝，另一只手直接伸过去同刘雅撑着的手十指相扣，还往他胸前带，刘雅就这么被卸了气力，彻底倒他身上。

他一向清楚自己的嗓音就是利器，他一面翻身把刘雅压在身下禁锢住，一面在她耳边呢喃，给他这只炸毛的猫顺毛

“好啦好啦，宝宝这是怎么了？”

男人确实是喉咙发声，短短的几个字都发得那么厚沉且磁性，尾音微微地颤了一下，仿佛一道随着鱼线摇摆的小钩子， 在水里晶光光地闪亮，总是引得刘雅心甘情愿地就上了钩。但刘雅这次反应不大一样，她好看的眼里满溢着泪，声音完全没掩饰住浓厚的哭腔

“糯糯的那个视频，是你拍的吗？”

任豪上一秒还在被美人泫然欲泣蛊的神魂颠倒，下一秒就兜头一捧凉水浇下来，气的他甚至想丢了涵养骂方言。他舒展的脸色又沉下来，手上不自觉加重了力道

“谁和你说的？”  
“你信吗？”

刘雅没敢看他，闭着眼就任由泪滚下来，她几乎是嗫嚅着开口

“我不知道…”

任豪气极了，理智早就飞到了天边外。他拿起桌上一杯酒就给刘雅灌上，他一开始就晓得那杯酒里有人给他下了药。刘雅挣扎终究没抵过男人的力气，酒吞了大半，剩的全都顺着脖颈濡湿了胸前的白衬衫，透出些旖旎风光来。

燥意裹挟着热随着手掌覆盖女人纤细腰肢，任豪摁在她脸颊的劲道挪移到了对方柔软的颈部，五指抻开来缚住了呼吸。

吻，是占有身体的工具。  
一方面虎口控制对方呼吸地摄取，一方面唇舌之间缱绻着掠夺本就所剩无几的空气。屈辱的窒息感平添几分快意。津液互换，任豪一遍遍引了香舌逐玩，舐过上颚，舔过唇畔。唇齿相抵间，刘雅如同离水的鱼，渴求着从他唇齿间撺掇一星儿半点的呼吸。

鼻息纠缠着杂糅着，任豪揉捏腰际皮肤的掌心滑动至大腿内侧。放过那脆弱脖颈的同时打上了衣服的主意，脆弱纽扣经不起有特定情绪加持的力度，稍一剥离，便是连串的崩裂与滑落。

任豪一口咬着女人斑驳的锁骨而下，绵延山峰的顶端是不能拒绝的美味，压在脊背上的手掌错开了不锈钢搭扣，在黑色蕾丝的布料掉落后，便叼上了那泛着红的珠粒。嗯…还有酒的香气。

刘雅被触及敏感带，整个人止不住的抖，手无力的搁在任豪胸膛推拒，声儿软绵绵的抗拒。

“不要了，求求你…”

任豪整个骨头都听酥了。他分了些气力去看刘雅。刘雅已然哭了太久了，没了气力，药的效应又上来，叫她整个人早就娇软成一滩水任由任豪摆布。她全身都蒸着粉红色，任豪觉着自己身下已经胀的一塌糊涂了。

他怒气还没消

“你说相信我我就不进去…”  
词语含糊在口中，力度加在齿舌之间吮吸动作携带着啧啧脆响，嘬着那顶端手里也不闲着，游弋在脊背的手掐了把那战栗软肉后便贴上了女人小腹，皮带叩击声随着动作连续不断。

任豪把刘雅的手牵引到那处，狰狞的孽念正在咆哮着在人手心彰显存在感。刘雅倔脾气倒也上来了，还在负隅顽抗。

“你都不解释…嗯…我凭什么…要信你？”

解开拉链和她最后的理智防线，触手可及湿滑的缝隙，微冷的手指探入让人还有些瑟缩，拟作抽动挑弄。蜜汁倾吐的更凶了。任豪手掌总算把那碍事的布料解脱之后干脆略一挺腰，那不老实的东西便如同贪婪的久不饱食的兽一般蹭在狭隘逼仄的入口舔舐甜美的汁液。

太紧了，紧的他头皮发麻，甚至身下那东西还被窟的发疼。要不是实在是洪水滔天，任豪甚至开始怀疑那药是不是没甚用处。转念一想他才觉着自己捡到宝了。他低下身子在人耳边诱哄

“雅雅…你太紧了。放松点好不好？我之后一定好好解释？嗯？”  
紧绷的穴口咬得很实，舒服得发疯，却又不能动弹。极致契合的触感将身下整个包裹，欲望都攀升在一处。

刘雅觉着脑中的理智神经宣告分崩离析，在男人的刺激下溃不成军。只觉得一阵酸麻像电流一样通达四肢百骸，浑然不觉地用十指抓紧，绷紧身体，意识逐渐游离。她很努力的放松打开自己，也让自己深陷进欲望的洪流之中去。

任豪几乎是强硬地掰开她黑色包臀裙下的腿，翘在自己肩头，突破那层薄膜。许是药的缘故，任豪没在刘雅面上瞧到痛苦的神色。他略略松了口气，然后随着撞击和抽动，她也一同娇弱被迫地颤动着。扶着女人腰肢几下抽插，缓慢挺进的腰身将她完全压制在沙发和自己的炙热间，渐入佳境地加快频率。

快感荡着轻舟，一波一波的微漾。刘雅脚尖抵着任豪脖颈把人推开一些，略略转身想换个姿势。任豪会意的快，侧躺在人身后紧贴着继续活塞运动。手也没闲着在人身上游移，唇舌更是贪婪的品尝着刘雅脆弱纤白的脖颈。刘雅已经控制不住地把双腿绞缠在了一起以抵御陌生的快感，她朦朦胧胧地睁开眼睛，透过被泪水模糊的一塌糊涂的世界往前看，目光所及是任豪毛茸茸的头顶。

刘雅被扣住了腕，那只手便像只猫儿似的对着空气轻挠，平白的娇嗔。多次被照顾的敏感点终于将快感累积到临界值，她咬住了下唇，泪把她那双好看的狐狸眼衬的水光洌艳，魅惑蛊人。她觉得自己要窒息了，大脑开始重复播放炸烟花的场面，她绷直了脚尖，抽噎着被送上了顶峰。

高潮后的内壁绞的很死，又极尽温热潮湿。任豪绕是自诩情场老手，还是几乎就要缴械投降。他舒缓了口气，把吐息都打在刘雅莹润的耳垂上，热而暖。还是诱哄的样

“宝宝，给我生个小宝宝好不好？”

任豪满心满眼里都是被操熟的刘雅，看着看着忽然就有些清醒，觉着自己现在怎么看都像个渣男，便急急的想要退出去。

倒是刘雅像个妖精似的把他整个人缠住不让他出去，那声气音就从肺腑里推浮出来

“你别走…”

完了，任豪觉得自己什么都顾不上了。

后记：  
至于你问任豪误会是怎么解除的？

任豪只会告诉你，没有床上解决不了的事情。一次不行那就两次。

当然任豪不会告诉你，自己因为内射被勒令一个月不许碰刘雅。

至于是不是真的没碰，那是不可能的。


End file.
